


Ride Em, Cowboy

by Vi_olet



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Actor Jared Padalecki, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Car Sex, Clothed Sex, Coming Untouched, Director Jensen Ackles, Director!Jensen, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Light Cowboy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Roleplay, Smut, Spit As Lube, actor!jared, bottom!Jared, kind of, top!Jensen, top!Jensen Ackles/bottom!Jared Padalecki, vaseline as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vi_olet/pseuds/Vi_olet
Summary: Jared auditions to play a cowboy in a new project. He'll do anything to get the part - and that includes winning over the director, Jensen Ackles.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Ride Em, Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, these characters are real people, and I have no idea how they think or what goes on in their personal lives. This work is purely fiction, and I do not own any of the characters or works mentioned. There is no mention of the families, so make of that what you will.
> 
> This takes place present day-ish, but I changed some aspects (Jensen directing s6 of SPN, for example). Unbetaed.

After 15 years of playing Sam Winchester, Jared’s longtime role was coming to a close. Supernatural has occupied his time for almost half his life, and Jared knew he would never wash off Sam completely.

But it was also freeing. While he would miss the show, constantly flying between Austin and Vancouver gets tiring. Unlike some of his costars, Jared‘s excited to jump into a new role right away. There’s been times in his life where he’s needed a break, but he’s never been one to just let fate lead the way. No, Jared cherishes the certainty of knowing where his life is going — what he’s going to do every day.

In fact, acting has been what pulled him back from the edge more times than he can count. Sometimes, he just needs to let go of control, and let somebody else direct him for a change.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jensen had just finished auditioning potential leads. His project was still a work in progress, so he wanted to keep everything hush-hush. He didn’t want it to become like those movies or TV pilots where the script is leaked before it even premieres.

Jensen had a pretty good idea of who he was going to cast as the male lead — a Texan cowboy — but he still had to make sure his plan would work out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After his audition was over, Jared stuck around. He really wanted this part, and he would do whatever it took to get it. He just had to make sure the director and man in charge of casting, Jensen Ackles, knew it too.

Jensen settled in the backseat of his car and was about to reach for the door handle, when one of the prospective actors pulled it open and plopped down next to him, shutting the door. Jensen was careful not to let surprise show on his face. He knew actors — hell, he had acted for years before trying his hand at directing — and he knew how desperate some of them got. He looked the man up and down, deciding to let this play out and see where it went. There was no way he was going to kick out such an attractive young man, especially when he had something to offer Jensen. He signaled to his driver to roll up the middle window, giving the pair some privacy. He cleared his throat. “So, Jared, did you need something?”

Jared had to suppress a smirk. He would bet on his life that Jensen didn’t know the names of half of the others who had auditioned. “Just thought you might want some company, Mr. Ackles. You seem... stressed.”

Jensen sighed. “Well, directing’s a tough job. There’s nothing more exasperating than dealing with a bunch of wannabe movie stars — some stubborn, some desperate.” He paused. “No offense.”

“None taken.” Jared knew Jensen wasn’t referring to him. The director had seemed to take a liking to him during the audition. So much that Jared believed he would get the part anyway, that he didn’t need to do this. _Oh, well. Never hurts to be careful._

Jared only hesitated for a second before asking in a soft voice, “Want to talk about it?”

Jensen didn’t hesitate at all. “You seem like a pretty seasoned actor, you’ve probably encountered some of the more... difficult people.”

Jared could only nod.

“It’s just... I don’t understand how some actors think they can work when all they want to do is their own thing. A large part of the job is following the director’s judgement, and some people just don’t understand that.”

Jared saw this as his chance to get in good with Mr. Ackles. “Not me, sir.” The actor placed a hand over his own heart for emphasis, and spoke his next words slowly. “I _love_ being directed.”

Jensen’s breath hitched. The double entendre in the man’s words was obvious. He shouldn’t be surprised, not really, but everything was a surprise with Jared. The man had walked into the audition and given it his all, shocking even Jensen and bringing him near to tears, despite having seen his fair share of quality actors.

The older man raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

Jared nodded, a bit too eager, eyes a bit too wide.

“You’ll have to show me, Jared. I need to know you can not only handle the part, but being directed by me. I tend to get pretty rough when I’m in the zone.”

“I’ll never give you trouble, sir. We can practice right now, and I’ll show you just how _obedient_ I can be.” In a moment of boldness, Jared placed a hand on Jensen’s knee, and began to inch his way upwards when he knew Jensen wouldn’t stop him.

Jensen was slowly growing hard as Jared’s fingertips skittered closer and closer to his crotch. He gulped.

“What do you want me to do first, Mr. Ackles?”

And god, hearing Jared call him Mr. Ackles was driving him crazy. It was so innocent, like a young actor just starting out, who is eager to please and has yet to be corrupted by the world of Hollywood — but Jensen knew that was not the case with Jared.

“Get on your knees.”

Jared‘s eyes darted to the footwell and back to Jensen’s face. It was roomier than average, but Jared was a pretty big guy.

“Uhh... in the car?”

“Yes, Jared. I’m running on a schedule, and I need to check if you’re versatile. This is no easy role you’re trying for, and you might find yourself in a tight spot on more than one occasion.”

The way his name rolled off Jensen’s tongue was enough to send Jared scrambling to squeeze his frame into the cramped space between Jensen’s now-spread legs. “You test all your actors for ‘versatality’?” he wheezed from the effort.

Jensen hummed. “Just the ones I like.”

Jared beamed internally.

“I can see you’re a fine actor, Jared, and I appreciate your skill at following orders. Now prove you know what you’re doing.”

This was it. His chance to show Jensen — _Mr. Ackles_ — just how skilled he could be. Jared reached for the zip on Jensen’s suit pants, and tugged it down. Slowly, he pushed a hand under the waistband of Jensen’s boxers, and pulled out his hard, leaking length. It was heavy and warm in his hand, and Jared’s mouth watered. But he would be patient, show Mr. Ackles how much he put into his work.

Jensen ran a hand through Jared’s locks, grasping lightly. “Here’s what you’re going to do, Jared. To determine your multitasking ability, I want you to touch yourself while you keep me warm.”

Jared was confused. He‘d expected this to be about Jensen’s pleasure, not his own. But he certainly wasn’t complaining, and he’s always taken pride in doing what he‘s told.

Jared‘s free hand went to his jeans, bringing the zipper down and reaching into his boxers.

“ _Not_ there.” Jensen tugged ever-so-slightly on his hair. “Understand this, Jared. If you’re hired, I expect you to be prepared _before_ showing up to work.”

Jared flushed when he got the message. Trembling, he pushed his jeans and boxers down as far as they would go in his position, praying that the windows were tinted.

“What do you want me to use, sir?” Jared hoped the tremble wasn’t evident in his voice. The last thing he wanted was for Mr. Ackles to think he wasn’t fully committed to earning this part.

Jensen let out a low hum, pretending to think about it. “Well, there’s one thing I always carry with me on set: vaseline. Never know when you’ll need to get out a tight situation.” And with that, the director presents a small jar from his pocket. Jared takes it with one hand, until he realizes he has to let go of Jensen’s dick to get it open. The large cock stands proudly when it’s released, bobbing near his face.

Once the container’s open, Jared rubs two of his fingers in the jelly. He closes it and brings the fingers behind him, circling his entrance. With the other hand, he wraps around Jensen’s girth and guides it to his lips, sucking the head into his mouth. Jensen groans, his hand tightening in Jared’s hair, which the younger man finds as encouragement to take him deeper. He alternates between bobbing down and sucking just the tip, lapping at the slit and moaning at the taste of Jensen’s precome. He’ll never get tired of this.

With his other hand, Jared gently pushes a finger inside of himself to the first knuckle. He’s no stranger to the feeling, but the first intrusion is always a bit awkward. Jared wiggles his finger around, adjusting quickly before pulling out and pushing in to the hilt, mimicking the motions of a dick. All the while, he continues sucking Jensen’s cock, spit escaping from the corners of his lips and staining his chin. Jensen’s not exactly small, so when his cock hits the back of Jared’s throat, Jared uses his hand to jerk what he can’t fit in his mouth. He doesn’t do this often — whoring himself out for a job — but apparently he’s doing something right; as he runs his tongue down the underside, Jensen takes over the motion and guides his head up and down with the hand in his hair.

Jared adds a second finger to his hole, pumping in and out in time with the movement of his head down Jensen’s shaft. He scissors himself open, knowing it’ll burn with only two fingers but not having the patience to do a third. When Jared’s fingers brush his prostate, he whines, starting to rock back and forth as much as he’s able to while his mouth is occupied. _Oh yeah, he can multitask._

After a few more bobs of his head, Jensen pulls Jared off his cock, a line of spit connecting it to his lips. Jared pants, breathless, already missing the weight of it choking him. He distantly thinks that he must look absolutely wrecked, but a glance upwards reveals that Jensen’s not looking any better. Jensen moves the hand from Jared’s hair to his shoulder, thumb wiping away a bit of wetness left that reaches his cheek.

“You good?” he rasps, as if he‘s the one who just had a dick down his throat.

“Yeah, you?” Jared responds, doesn’t want this to end, not when he’s this close to getting what he came for.

Jensen nods, hand never leaving Jared’s shoulder. “Still willing to do whatever it takes, Jay?”

Blushing at the nickname, Jared decides to just act on his feelings — he is an actor, after all. He pushes Jensen back and rises to straddle his lap. No matter how big the car is, it’s still a tight fit, and Jared’s head bumps the ceiling twice. Regardless, they maneuver their bodies to make it work, Jensen scooting down a bit and seating them towards the middle, narrowly avoiding getting smushed against the door. Jared finally settles on his lap, hands on Jensen’s shoulders, both men still clothed except for their open pants.

 _Doesn’t matter_ , they have all the access they need this way. Jared takes the lead, reaching down to grasp Jensen’s cock and guide it to his body, sinking down just an inch. Jensen’s hands move to Jared’s hips to still his movement.

“Easy.” Even if this was just a transaction of sorts, he didn’t want this man to get hurt. Would be a shame to damage such a perfect body.

Jared shuts his eyes at the sensation when the head of Jensen’s cock breaches him. He pouts when Jensen tells him to take it slow, but does as he asks, ever the people-pleaser.

Once Jensen loosens his hold on Jared’s waist, the actor sinks down further, shivering at the feeling. He loves this, and from the moan Jensen lets out, he’s enjoying himself as well. It’s then that Jared realizes neither of them thought to wear a condom, but the very idea sends a thrill through him that goes straight to his cock. He continues sinking —slowly, to his annoyance — until Jensen is buried to the hilt, balls brushing against Jared’s ass. They groan simultaneously at the feeling.

Jared’s mouth may not be able to take all of Mr. Ackles (yet), but his ass certainly could.

Jensen looks up at Jared through lidded eyes. “You want the part, baby?” he asks, pushing a lock of stray hair behind Jared’s ear. Jared’s starting to think Jensen’s interested in him for his hair rather than his acting.

“Yes, sir, more than anything.” he breathes. Really, Jared just wanted to work with Mr. Ackles.

“Ride me, cowboy, and it’s yours.”

That was all Jared needed to hear. He lifted his quivering form until just the tip of Jensen’s cock was in him, and dropped back down. He gradually picked up the pace until he was riding his director — _his director_ — in earnest. As Jensen watched Jared bounce up and down his length, he pictured his actor on the back of a horse, donning a cowboy hat and spurs. His suspicions were confirmed — Jared was the perfect fit. He made a mental note to make Jared dress up next time.

At that moment, Jared‘s mind flashed back to a memory from long ago. Season 6, episode 18 of Supernatural. It was Jensen’s first time directing, and an experience to remember for them both. “Sam” had been handing his cell phone to Samuel Colt when it slipped from his hand, and Jared bent to pick it up. Jensen always admired his ass when he got the chance, but that day on set, his eyes followed Jared like prey — especially after he put on his Western gear. With Jensen, every day was a new experience, and the way he took Jared afterward told him all about his partner’s fantasies. Present-day Jared faintly mourned approaching Jensen out of costume.

As his own pleasure increased, Jensen began to thrust up each time Jared sank down. After a particularly angled thrust, Jared moaned loudly. 

_I probably hit his prostate_ , Jensen registered smugly, and made sure to repeat the angle for his next thrusts. Seeing Jared — who had been so composed at the audition — looking so debauched, head thrown back in ecstasy and muscles straining every time he lifted himself, tore a growl from Jensen. The older man was sure his driver could hear them through the divider, and decided to add a healthy bonus to his next paycheck.

Both men’s movements grew more frantic and less coordinated as the pleasure built and built. With one final shove inside, Jensen spilled deep into Jared, distantly noting that he forgot to wear a condom. The thought made his grip on Jared’s hips tighten, and he hoped the man would have bruises for a week.

Feeling his director pulse inside of him sent Jared into his own climax, cock never having been touched. Come spurted from his dick for what seemed like forever, and he might have even blacked out. When he came to, Jensen was stroking his back soothingly. “You alright?”

Jared, fucked out as he was, just blinked, still in a post-orgasmic glow. “Uh, yeah, I’m better than alright.” he gave a breathy chuckle as he moved off Jensen’s lap. As the bliss wore off, he began to feel uncomfortable with his come-stained shirt and the crick in his neck. Ugh, he’d _better_ get this part or else.

Focused on helping Jared come down from his high, Jensen only then noticed that the car was stopped in front of his hotel. He wondered if they had just arrived or if his driver hadn’t wanted to interrupt their... audition.

Jared’s sleepy voice drew him out of his thoughts. “So, do I get the part?”

Jensen smiles lazily. “I’ll put in a good word with the director, but he’ll probably want to audition you in wardrobe next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe I wrote this piece of cringiness. I was about to take a nap when the idea struck me, and I threw this together. If a similar work exists out there, I am unaware of it.
> 
> This is my first J2 fic as well as my first time writing smut, so feel free to let me know what you think about the level of smut and the story as a whole (:  
>    
> Inspired by the following moments:
> 
> https://twitter.com/madlyrk/status/1110251369808781312?s=20
> 
> https://twitter.com/Violet_Auvacan/status/1233204526787657728?s=20 (“I love being directed”)


End file.
